Digital Magic
by SaberbladePrime
Summary: We wanted to escape, we wanted to have control over our own lives and chose who we love. We used a ritual to escape, we found new lives a home to call our own. We had no idea of the adventure we would enter or the pain it would bring.
1. Chapter 1: Our new Life

Welcome to my Crossover!

In this story, a group of witches and wizards use a ritual to enter the digital world and start a new life away from evil plans and pain.

SUMMARY: We wanted to escape, we wanted to have control over our own lives and chose who we love. We used a ritual to escape, we found new lives a home to call our own. We had no idea of the adventure we would enter or the pain it would bring.

BAD- Dumbledore, Molly, Umbridge, Voldemort. GOOD- Twins, Ron, Ginny, Hermione, Neville, Draco. WARNING: Timelined messed with!

This takes place before the Data squad enter the digital world it's also 3 years before Keenen arrives in the digital world.

I do NOT own Harry Potter or Digimon in any way shape or form. I only own the Ocs I make and my story idea.

Off we go!

* * *

CHAPTER 1: Our new life.

It still amazes me how time passes when you're not terrified for your life or worried over your friends, I'm amazed I don't have white hair by now. But since coming to this world it's done both my stress levels a world of good and helps us all relax to a point, we also made a village for both us and the locals to live together in peace.

But I'm getting ahead of myself, aren't I? I've not even told you my name yet, have I? Well, My names Katrina Potter and I'm a witch, I have vibrant red hair reaching my shoulders and stunning emerald green eyes. I'm currently 16-years-old and enjoying life with my friends in our home the digital world, we have been for the last to us 3 years.

How did we end up here? I hear you ask? Well, It was during my third year in Hogwarts when my friends and I overheard Dumbledore making plans about my life and turning me into a pawn for his 'greater good' scheme. Needless to say, my best friend Hermione was displeased and wanted to set his beard on fire. Ron wanted to use his new wand to hex his silly, but I managed to calm them down in time to leave the area and call a meeting with our other friends.

In the end, a plan was made between us. The twins Fred and George would distract the teachers over the week while Draco yes, the blonde 'ferret' himself was our friend after he helped save Ginny during our second year. So Draco, Ginny, Luna, and Neville would gather supplies while Ron, Hermione and myself would study any ritual we could that would take us to a safe place and away from England and a certain headmaster.

It was near the end of the year when we got a surprise when Professor Snape himself learned of our plan and of all things decided to help us! Not one to look a gift horse in the mouth we accepted his help but put him under an unbreakable vow just in case, he made us all somewhat illegal port keys so we could meet in the most magic saturated area which was, funnily enough, the Forbidden forest.

So, a week after we had all returned home we activated the Port Keys and landed in the forest. I was just glad that no one sensed us arriving at the place, I still kept an eye out just in case.

Once everyone arrived we set up the ritual using the materials that we had gathered, then we each added a clipping of our hair to the ritual circle. Then we all focused on our magic and wished to be somewhere safer than England, the ritual worked but not in the way we expected it to.

We ended up overpowering the simple transport ritual into sending us into another world! It was still connected to the real world but still another world! Turns out this world was made of data and code but alive, it sent Hermione into near study hell mode.

It didn't take us long until we met the locals who called themselves Digimon which was short for Digital monster, we met many kinds from small to big. Hermione got on well with the baby Digimon, the twins enjoyed hanging out with the fun or trouble making Digimon who loved their pranks and jokes. Ron got into one long chess match with a Leomon, Luna was often seen with an Angewomon who adored her to bits. Draco was seen showing off his magic to a group of In-training Digimon to which he later denied with a red face the big softie, Neville found some loyal friends in the plant type Digimon due to his gentle nature and love of plants. Ginny was mostly seen with the water Digimon learning to swim or playing in the water, myself? I was mostly working with the digital to build a small village for me and my friends to live in.

I can still remember how shocked the Digimon had been when they learned of our powers and how we ended up in the digital world, I got a lot of hugs when I told them of how I lost my parents.

So yeah, we got our own homes to live in and learned how to use our magic as attacks thanks to the local Wizardmons. We also got a visit from the ruler of the area we lived in, turns out we lived in the near center of the digital world in a zone that was a mix of climates from rain forests to mountains. The ruler was Ceresmon Medium or just Ceresmon she was a kind ruler but stern.

She allowed us to stay as long as we helped out and pulled our weight when it came to working around the growing village, we agreed and now 3 years has passed I was surprised with how quickly time moves here in the digital.

So, here I am standing inside my house in my now town-sized Village. I was taller now due to my healthy diet since being in the digital world, my body had toned out and grown a thin layer of muscles from all the work I've done. My hair is longer reaching my lower back and my eyes had a glow to them thanks to my magic, who needs class's when you got Wizardmons to help you out.

Smirking I left my house while greeting a Stingmon who walked past my house, I quickly spotted Hermione using her magic to zip and jump around the place while making deliveries.

"Morning Hermione!" I yell making the girl pause yelling "Morning!" She yelled before taking off.

"Katrina!" I heard behind me making me turn around to see Ginny running over, she was 15 now and stunning for her age. She currently had on a red swimsuit.

"Hey Ginny, taking a morning swim I see?" I asked as she stopped in front of me.

"Sure am, but Ceresmon wishes to see you," Ginny said.

' _Why would Ceresmon want to see me this early in the morning?_ ' I thought before nodding to Ginny saying "Okay, I'll head over now, tell the others I said good morning,"

Ginny nods before running back to the lake she had been swimming in with her Digimon friends, I chuckled and started my walk to Ceresmons home which was a temple in the center of the Village we lived in.

I reached the temple after a five-minute walk, I greeted the MagnaAngemon who guarded the temple and went inside.

"Good morning Katrina, I see you are well," The soft voice of Ceresmon Medium said as she stood by the window of her throne room.

"I am but a little curious as to why I've been summoned," I asked while giving a small bow to the Olympus 12 Digimon.

Ceresmon moved away from the Window and walked over until she stood in front of me, I looked up and watched as she thought her words over.

"I have sensed a human entering the digital world, but not through a ritual but a portal," Ceresmon said shocking me.

"How?" I asked while trying to stay calm, what if it was Dumbledore!

"A device made the portal through a small tear in the digital barrier, but the human's aura is small," Ceresmon said as she kneeled down to my level as I relaxed, good so it's not Dumbledore.

"I need you to take this to a friend of mine, his name is Merukimon he is the ruler of Infinity Ice ridge and the forest around it," Ceresmon said as she used her vines to hand me a message that was shrunken down to my size, it was in the style of a letter.

"I will leave at once, but it might take me a while to get back," I said while making a list of stuff I needed to take with me.

Ceresmon nods with a small smile saying "Stay safe, I will await your return, but if something goes wrong you know what to do,"

I nod as I reached up and touch a necklace around my neck, it was made from a vine wrapped around a blue gem. If one of us got into deep trouble we could summon our friends to help us escape or Ceresmon could use her power to bring us back to the Village.

I gave her a bow before leaving the temple, I then quickly ran home to get ready for my mission.

 **HOUR LATER**

I grinned as I now stood in my house wearing a black crop top with short sleeves and dark blue shorts that end above my knees, I also had on a brown jacket with my red hair now in a long braid. My feet have my black combat boots with white laces on them, I nodded before placing the message inside my jacket.

I then left my house once more and quickly told my friends about my mission, they wished me luck and told me to stay safe.

' _Well, here I go!_ ' I thought as I set off on my mission.

I was unaware that it would be my last mission as a human.

* * *

Done!

Hope you like the prologue.

In the next chapter, Katrina reaches Merukimons home and delivers the message, on the way back she runs into trouble.

Until then, SaberbladePrime signing out!


	2. Chapter 2: Reborn

Welcome back!

In this chapter, Katrina delivers the message but on her way back home she runs into trouble.

I do NOT own Harry Potter or Digimon, I only own any Ocs I make and my story idea.

Off we go!

* * *

CHAPTER 2: Reborn.

Man! What a week! It took me 8 days to reach Merukimons home, then another day to find the Ice Ridge. But I did find the huge guy, along with an annoying Gotsumon.

Merukimon was very shocked to see me in his home, I think I gave him a near heart attack when I used my magic to teleport right in front of him. That was funny from my point of view! Hehehehe.

Anyway! I passed the message to him and stood still as he read it over, he then relaxed a little bit before nodding and getting up. He then told me of the Frigimon that was taking care of the baby human boy, I relaxed before asking to see the boy.

Merukimon nodded and told me where Frigimon lived but with a warning to stay out of trouble, me? Trouble? HA! Trouble finds me!

So here I was with another message hidden inside my jacket and watched the cute little boy as he played with Falcomon, Aw he's too cute! Too bad I can't take him home with me, oh well. After making sure the boy was happy and healthy I decided to give Frigimon one of my spare summon necklaces, just in case something bad happened to Keenen.

"I must go now, Ceresmon's gonna want this message ASAP," I said while giving the snow bear a hug.

"Alright, safe journey Katrina and if you're in the area anytime in the future be sure to stop by for a bite," Frigimon said as she smiled at the young human woman.

"Thanks, good luck with Keenen bye!" I said before taking off in a run through the forest.

' _Digimon is a nice Digimon, Keenen is in good hands or paws? Does Firigimon have paws? Or hands?_ ' I thought while running, I would have to ask Hermione that one.

If I had paid attention to my running I would have seen the figure hidden by shadows, but no I was too lost in thought! So I paid the price for it.

"AAHHH!" I yelled in pain as an attack hit my back sending me flying, I quickly flipped and landed on my feet.

"Look what I caught, a little human," A male voice said in an arrogant tone, looking up I saw Lucemon!

I growl as he went to send another attack at me, I quickly jumped into a nearby tree and used my necklace.

"This is Katrina! I need assistance!" I yelled before jumping to another tree.

The necklace warms as I felt my friends arrive a few minutes later as I was ducking up a strike from Lucemon who tried to grab me, he stumbled back as the twins shot fireballs at him.

It soon turned into a human vs Digimon battle with us trying to stay alive and him trying to kill us!

"Fine, if you won't stay still! Take this! Grand Cross!" He yelled while firing his attack right at us.

"Run!" I yelled but it was too late, the attack hits making all of us cry out in pain.

Dust and dirt kicked up as the attack also hits the ground under us, I could feel many cuts and broken bones throughout my body and I could taste blood in my mouth. I managed to open my eyes to see that the forest around our area was ruined and burnt, I could feel blood running down my face.

Then my eyes landed on my friends, they were all awake but badly injured. Hermione was on her back with a large wound to her chest and her legs were bent at odd angles, Ron was on his front with his back cut open and his bottom half was limp he must have broken his lower back in the attack. The twins were covered in burns with a broken arm and leg each, Neville was holding his bleeding chest and face in pain, Luna was next to him holding her waist with a tree branch through it. Draco was the closest to me with his right arm missing and his back was bleeding badly, Ginny was on her side holding where her left leg should be and her chest was bleeding, I could feel my own broken legs and right arm.

"Time to die!" Lucemon yelled as he powered up another attack.

"Famis!" A loud yell was heard as the plants of the forest came alive and attacked Lucemon.

"What?!" The angel yelled as he was drained of his energy and turned into a digi-egg.

I looked over to see Ceresmon run over in Medium form, she must have changed back to fit in the forest or not crush us.

She quickly kneels down to us as I coughed saying "Glad you could make it,"

"Save your strength Katrina," She said her tone of voice was filled with worry, I just chuckled knowing we won't survive this.

"Hey," I asked, "Ceresmon, remember what I told you about magic?" She looked at me as I felt my magic grow and wrap around my body, the others magic doing the same.

"Yes," She said as she watched us while many Digimon in the forest came to investigate what was going on.

"It can do anything, as long," I paused to catch my breath as my magic drew in the digital energy around us. "As long as you believe in it and wish hard enough,"

I sent her a smirk as I felt my magic core erupt inside me and encase my body in a white light, the last thing I saw was Ceresmons stunned face and my friends glowing bodies before darkness claimed me.

 **3rd POV**

Ceresmon gasped in shock as the light fades from the area letting her see once more but when she looked she got a big shock.

There where her human friends once lay was a cluster of Digi-eggs! Each one was a different color and pattern.

The egg in Hermione's place was white with blue stripes, in Ron's place was an egg with a white shell and green dots all over it, in Luna's place was a white egg with pink hearts all over it, in Nevilles place was a white egg with green triangles all over it, in the twins place was strangely one white egg with orange stripes. In Draco's place was a white egg with black dots all over it and lastly in Katrina's place was a white egg with red triangles all over it.

Ceresmon shook her head before using her plants to gently pick the eggs up. "You never cease to amazing me young ones," She said in a soft tone.

This was going to be an interesting development.

 **WEEK LATER**

 **THE VILLAGE**

(I forgot to say it in the last chapter, the village is called Gaia village.)

When news of the humans turning into digi-eggs reached the village it caused many to get upset since they had grown close to the humans, so right now Angewomon who was like a second mother to Luna was up at the temple helping Ceresmon look after the eggs.

Right now she was checking the temperature of the eggs over when she noticed that the twins egg was shaking, moving fast Angewomon called in Ceresmon and a few healer Digimon.

Ceresmon held her breath as she knelt down to watch, the egg shook once then twice before cracking open.

But what came out made Ceresmon chuckle saying "I had a feeling you two would come out first,"

Before her resting in the eggshell pieces was a Botamon and Punimon but with tiny 'X' on their foreheads, this showed that they had the X-Antibody.

The two In-training Digimon giggle as they were picked up by Angewomon who took them to the healers, though the two newly hatched Digimon started to blow bubbles.

"Yep, they sure are back if they're causing trouble at this stage so soon after hatching," Angewomon said as she handed the two over to be checked by the healers.

Ceresmon shook her head in amusement, trust the twins to cause trouble. But she did wonder if becoming a Digimon would tone down the pranks? Knowing the twins it would be a big fat NO!

It would be the day after the twins when the eggs holding Ron, Hermione, Katrina, and Neville hatched.

For Hermione, she had become a Chibomon and was very energetic but also a lighter blue than the males of the Veemon line.

Katrina had become a YukimiBotamon with emerald green eyes, she also recognized Ceresmon when she watched which was a good sign.

Ron had been reborn as a Punimon, but he had just stayed quiet as he was checked over until he got at the food that is.

Neville had been reborn as a MetalKoromon, he was so cute! And still liked plants apparently cause he dived on a bed of flowers after being given the clean bill of health.

The next day was when Ginny, Draco, and Lunas turn to hatch.

Draco when he hatch came out as a Kiimon, he just pouted at being so small.

Ginny hatched as a light blue Pabumon, she would not hold still! She only held still when placed in water. Seems her love of swimming followed her over.

Lastly, Luna hatched into a Relemon, only with a white tail and darker colored fur. She was quickly picked up by Angewomon into a hug.

Ceresmon smiled as she stood watching the humans turn Digimon get use to their new bodies, she was sure of one thing.

Life was never gonna be the same again.

* * *

Done!

In the next chapter, we time skip a year ahead to see how the now Digimon group is growing

I will also be revealing their future mates, but until then.

SaberbladePrime signing out!


	3. Chapter 3 A year later

Chapter 3! Everyone.

In this chapter, we see the group as ultimate level Digimon but for how long? Except for the twins there at the Mega Level due to being older than the rest of the reborn humans.

Also, I will be making a Digivalution list chapter for their stages, from Rookie to mega after this chapter.

I also forgot about the message Katrina had! Sorry, but in the last chapter, it got destroyed by Lucemon. Sorry again.

I do NOT own Digimon, Harry Potter, Smite, or League of Legends. I only own my Ocs and story idea.

* * *

CHAPTER 3: A year later.

It has been a year since the humans had been reborn as Digimon, the village was back to normal with high spirits and happy to see their friends.

Ceresmon who had become a mother figure to the Digimon had been given the honor of giving the new Digimon their true names, a true name was sacred and was only given to close friends or to one's mate.

It took Ceresmon a while to pick the right name for her new 'digi-children' though Luna was named by her new Angewomon mother.

In the end, Cresemon came up with the perfect names.

Starting with Draco his new name was Andras, he liked the name saying it much better than his old name since it reflected his new self.

Next is Ron whose new name was ironically Griffen, it caused many chuckles to pass around the group with the twins straight out laughing. Ron just sat there with a proud look on his face.

Next, Luna's new name was Vixen due to how cunning she was and the fact that she a big temper when angered or if the right button were pushed. Luna just smirked at her new name, she liked the fact that she no longer had to worry about her seer powers anymore since they vanished with her rebirth. No more headaches! Yes!

Up next was Hermione, who due to the fact she was now of the Veemon species was now full of energy! She could not stay still, the only thing that made her stop moving was giving her a book to read or a puzzle to figure out. Her new name was Nova, she had the energy of one too!

Next was Katrina, she was very happy being a Digimon she also lost her scar which was a bonus for her! Her new name was Angela, it was also linked with what she would one day become.

Next was Neville and due to his love of plants his new name was Cypress, Neville just blushed and went back to his plants while the other plant Digimon cooed at how cute he was causing his blush to worsen.

Up next was Ginny, her new name was Aquarius due to her love of water and being a water-based digimon now. She just smirked before going back to her swimming under a few water Digimon's watchful eyes.

Next was the twins, it was hard due to how similar they were! But in the end, Ceresmon decided to name them Hunter for Fred(WarGreymonX) and for George(MetalGarurumonX) it was Fenrir, they both liked their names.

But right now near the village inside a clearing in the jungle that they lived in next to a lake was a group of digimon that would turn many digimons heads, it was a sight to see.

The first digimon was a Taomon that unlike others was white and red in clothing colors like a Miko, she lacked the hat that all Taomon had in its place was a short silver hair. She also had smooth shoulder armor pads and light yellow fur with silver eyes. This was Luna or Vixen now.

The second digimon was a lion-like digimon with drills on his ankles and wrists, his body was muscular and his hair was short and eye color was ice blue and he had on black bodysuit with silver armor. This was GrapLeomon or Griffen.

The third digimon was knight looking digimon but instead of being silver he was dark purple with red eyes and he had slightly slimmer armor than most of his kind, this was a Knightmon or Cypress.

The fourth digimon was a female with cat-like features, she had fur covering her body and had an Egyptian theme. Her emerald green eyes glowed with a hidden power as she lay in the sun while soaking up its rays, this was Angela or Bastetmon. (Looks like default Bastet off Smite)

The fifth digimon was of the Veemon line but vastly different, she looked similar to an EX-Veemon only without the wings and horn, she had on a white bodysuit with light blue armor on her shoulders, hips, chest, and feet she also had a sword on her back. Her clawed hands were like humans and her head was human like with sharp fangs, this was Nova or X-Velamon, she was currently in a friendly spar with Griffen.

The sixth digimon was male with a mysterious edge to him, he had short spiky blonde hair and red eyes. This was Reapmon or Andras. (Looks like Reapmon off Digimon Xcros wars, look him up I'm not describing him! I don't know why, but I find his form hard to describe! Is it just me? Or does that happen to anyone else?)

The seventh digimon was both beautiful yet deadly, she looked like a cross between a woman and snake-like siren. She was swimming in the lake while enjoying the sunshine with her golden eyes closed to enjoy the warmth, this was Aristamon or Aquarius. (Looks like Siren Cassiopeia skin off League of Legends)

The last two digimon were holders of the X-antibody and were a MetalGaurumonX and WargraymonX, they were currently chatting as watched Griffen and Nova fight. They were Hunter and Fenrir.

"They're having fun," Hunter said as he sat on the ground enjoying the sunshine.

"I would join them, but the sun is too inviting," Fenrir said as he lay on the ground with his hands behind his head.

"Aye to that," Angela said as she purred while rolling onto her left side.

A few minutes later a yell of victory came from Nova as she won the match.

"Yes! I won!" She said before doing a little victory dance while Griffen rolled his eyes saying "Yeah, yeah, I'm off to the gym,"

Griffen walked off and back towards the now more advanced village after Ceresmon decided it was time to 'upgrade' the village, it worked wonders and was now more like a modern human city but with a digimon twist to it all. The village still had the temple and few old style buildings but it was home for the group, but they did get a surprise when the female leader made them guardians of Gaia village.

"Hard to believe it's been 2 years since we became digimon," Vixen said as she walked over.

"Yeah, but," Cypress said as he paused in his work on tending to a bush of red roses to look over at his friends, "I can't help but wonder what that strange surge of energy was a few weeks back,"

Ah, Cypress was referring to when the group of human's turned digimon had felt a surge of energy latch onto them and tried to drag them somewhere only to stop after they gave a pulse of their digital energy, it stopped the energy and ever since then nothing strange has happened energy wise.

"I wouldn't worry too much, for all we know it could have been a digimon causing trouble," Hunter said as he looked over to the knight.

"If you say so," Cypress said with a shrug before going back to his roses, but he couldn't shake the feeling that he had felt that energy somewhere before.

Vixen huffs as she looked around the clearing, something felt off to her. She did not like it one bit, something was wrong somewhere in the digital world. But what?

"Vixen?" Nova said getting Vixens attention, looking over the fox digimon saw her friends making their way back to the village.

"You okay?" Nova asked as Vixen shook her head before saying "I'm fine, just a little on edge,"

"In what way?" Nova asked as the two walked side by side back to the village.

Vixen held her chin in thought before saying "I can't place it, I feel like there's a big disaster is on its way,"

Nova frowns as she though her friends answer over, a big disaster? Of what kind? Nova sighs ever since she became X-Velamon she had become calmer and more skilled with a blade before she was more skilled with hand to hand in her champion level. She hoped her new skills would help with whatever this disaster was if it did come to pass that is.

Shaking her head she said "Well, whatever it is we'll be ready for it"

' _I hope_ ' Nova then thought to herself.

Vixen gave a small smile before nodding as the two kept walking to their home, unaware of the coming disaster that would soon befall them.

 **MEANWHILE**

Ceresmon hummed as she stood in her temple while looking over her village, it had come a long way from the small village it had been.

"Everything is peaceful but for how long?" Ceresmon asked herself as she watched the village guardians enter the village.

She then sighs before looking over to a message that was on her throne, it was from Merukimon who had sent one of his followers to deliver it.

"I hope your ready everyone, I sense big changes on the horizon," Ceresmon said as she watched her guardians joke and mess around as they made their way to the gym to meet up with Griffen.

No-one was aware of the upcoming massacre that was to come in the next few days, one that would haunt them for years to come.

* * *

Done!

In the next chapter, everyone reaches the Mega level just not in the way anyone expects and a big event occurs that changes everything for them.

Also, as promised here are their mates!

Nova/Alphamon.

Griffen/Leopardmon.

Cypress/Crusadermon. (Crusadermon is female in my story!)

Vixen/UlforceVeedramon.

Andras/Gallantmon.

Angela/Omnimon.

Aquarius/Magnamon.

Until then, SaberbladePrime signing out!


	4. Chapter 4 The Massecare

Chapter 4.

In this chapter, everyone reaches mega level but at a price.

Also, I'm changing Aqua's mega-level! I'm finding it hard to add her four arms into a fight scene.

Enjoy!

I do NOT own Digimon or Harry Potter, I only own any Oc's I make and my story idea.

* * *

CHAPTER 4: The Massacre

Ceresmon sighs as she sat on her throne, it has been a few days since she got the message from Merukimon and she felt uneasy.

More humans had entered the digital world, but not children this time. It had been a group of adults looking for a couple's lost child, only to end up fleeing as Merukimon battled a brave human known as Spender Damon to let his friends escape.

That had been a few weeks ago and she had a growing dread filling her chest as her gut instincts told her to be on guard, she felt like a big loss was about to happen.

She closed her eyes and opened up her link with nature, this would allow her to check on on the other parts of the digital world through the plant life. She only did this if something big was gonna happen, Ceresmon grunts as she felt a small disturbance near Merukimons home.

A few seconds later her eyes shot open with horror shining in them as her emergency gem activated.

"Guardians!" She yelled her voice echoing throughout the temple full of panic and distress.

She watched as the doors slammed open letting the 9 guardians run inside, they stop in front of Ceresmon as they looked around for a threat.

"Whats wrong?!" Andras asked as he held his gun at the ready.

"Head to Infinity Ice ridge quickly! The digimon there are under attack!" Ceresmon said as her eyes glowed, she was watching as the adult humans invaded.

"Right!" Angela said as her eyes glowed, within seconds the 9 digimon teleported away.

 **INFINITY ICE RIDGE**

When the group landed near the ridge they instantly heard the sound of screaming and smelled smoke as well as the scent of blood, Angela growls as she used the trees with Griffen to get to the source of the smoke and screaming.

The others followed on the ground or air when they arrived at the source they all gasped in horror at what they saw.

Humans were brutely attacking the digimon both armed and defenseless ones, from young to old. There was also an unknown digimon attacking and from the looks of it deleting digimon!

"Bastards!" Griffen yelled as he jumped over and punched one of the fake digimon away before deleting another one.

"Attack!" Angela yelled as she too jumped into battle.

With battle cries, the others joined in they started taking down the digimon left and right. Up until the humans started to fire at them causing both data and blood to start spraying across the battlefield from the guardians.

Angela growls as she held her bleeding waist while glaring at the humans, she was losing energy and way to much blood for her liking.

"Keenen!" A voice yelled making Angela look over to see Frigimon running over to the young boy with Falcomon next to him.

Angela saw one of the fake digimon points it's weapons at Frigimon, the cat digimon yelled: "Look out!"

She was too late as the fake digimon fired and hit the snow bear in the back, Angela's eyes widen as she felt rage fill her chest.

All over the battlefield, the guardians began to glow white as their emotions took over then together as one they yelled: "STOP IT!"

With that one yell, their body's burst with the light of digivalution. While in the air MetalGarurumonX and WarGreymonX paused in their fighting of the fake digimon to watch as their siblings digivolved.

"Taomon digivolve to! Tenkomon!" Vixen yells as she reached the mega level, but instead of becoming a Sakuyamon like the rest of her line she became a very rare digimon.

Tenkomon was the rare celestial nine-tailed fox of the Renamon line that only one in a thousand years would reach, she had black hair in a braid with a pair of fox ears on her head and nine white tails swishing behind her as she stood tense. Her ice blue snap open as she snarls showing her sharp canines to the world as her hands were encased with blue flames. (She looks like Ahri Default form off League of Legends only without the tassel on the front of her clothing. She also has Ie blue eyes)

She then turned the flames onto the humans as she shot forward and used her new Foxfire to burn the human's weapons before attacking the fake digimon, fury was clearly seen in her eyes as she fought on.

"GrapLeomon digivolve to! Duftmon!" Griffen yelled as he became a more wild version of the royal knight Leopardmon.

Unlike Leopardmon though Griffen has a more muscular build and lacks the wings on his shoulders. He also has a real lion's tail and has short spiky hair with the red scarf wrapped around his upper left arm, he also has more combat boot-like feet with spikes on his knee armor and elbow armor. He also has clawed hands with what appeared to be blades attached to his arms, he also has a dagger strapped to his upper left thigh armor, his armor in question was a dark brown with the white parts being dark gray in color and he lacked the blue dots that Leopardmon has on his own armor. His hip armor was also more like a pair of shorts and his chest armor was more shirt like as well, he opens his eyes to show almost glowing amber eyes filled with rage. (He has the Predator twin arm blades on both arms, with the dagger from Rengar off League of Legends)

He looks over at the humans with a deep growl as flexed his hands into first making the blades on his arms eject to their full length, with a glare at the humans Griffen charged forward with the thoughts of painting his blades red.

"BlackKnightmon Digivolve to! LordKnightmon!" Cypress yelled as he became a more male version of the pink knight known as Crusadermon.

He is a male version of Crusadermon with more muscles and broader shoulders. His chest armor is also flat and smooth with his colors being different. (Look on my DeviantArt account SaberbladePrime for Shadow LoadKnightmon he looks like only with a few changes) He is purple where Crusadermon is dark pink, he is black where Crusadermon is light pink, he is silver where Crusadermon is yellow. His shield gem is blood red, he also has clawed hands that had an unknown energy dancing in them.

He turned to the fake digimon and in the blink of an eye he was behind them with his glowing hands now having claw-like energy blades on each finger, the energy itself was almost demonic in nature. (For the finger energy blades think of X-men's LadyDeathstrike from the movie with her finger blades, like that only made from blackish red demonic energy on each finger for Cypress)

"Reapmon digivolve to! Beelzemon!" Andras yelled as he shot into the sky while digivolving. (He looks like Xros wars Beelzemon, look him up!)

The warrior looking digimon growls as he levels his new arm cannon at the fake digimon yelling "Oblivion cannon!"

The blast hit its targets and destroyed man fake digimon while sending a few humans flying.

"Aristamon digivolve to! Mizumon!" Aquarius yelled as she became a more pirate looking digimon.

She had a pirate hat that sat atop silverish-white hair that reached just above her butt as her violet eyes opened, her now gloved arms moved as she reached down to her belt and pulled out a deadly looking Cutlass sword from her belt with her right arm while her left pulled out a gun. Her pale pink skin shined in the sunlight as she turned her attention to the humans and fake digimon with a glare. (She looks like Dark Water's Diana off Leauge Of Legends, her sword is called Water's Rage(Made up) and it's the sword Dark Water Diana uses and she has 1-inch heel boots.)

She then charged forward with water dancing around her blades as she began to slice and dice through her enemies with ease.

"X-Velamon digivolve to! Sabermon!" Nova yelled as she became a female knight looking digimon.

Her golden armor gave off a glow as she opened her now violet eyes, her head had shoulder length red hair as that had her Veemon ears poking through it. She also had on a mask similar to Magnamon's only minus the spikes that were replaced with her own armor's spikes, she had a sword and shield as she stood ready to fight. (She looks like Default Leona off Lol only with veemon ears, blue and white skin, violet eyes and the mask that looks like a Magnamon mask only replace the normal spikes with Leona's head armor)

She took a deep breath before charging forward to fight as behind her many digimon began to come out of hiding to cheer the new mega digimon on.

"Bastetmon digivolve to! Tenshimon!" Angela yelled as she became a new type of angel digimon.

She now hovered in the air with a pair of strong white wings on her back, golden and red armor dawned her body as a helmet covered her face. In her right hand was a sword as she gripped it tightly and without a word she shot down into battle with Hunter and Fenrir beside her. (She looks like Default Kayle off League of Legends)

After a few more minutes almost all of the fake Digimon were destroyed with a few humans dead as Merukimon joined in the battled and destroyed the rest of the fake Digimon, but to Angela's anger the one who caused all of this escaped with the rest of his still alive men.

Angela lands on the ground while placing her sword on her back between her wings as they folded close to her back, she then looked at her hands before flexing them.

"Not how I imaged I would reach my mega form," She said in a smooth voice as she looked at her friends and family to see them all looking them selfs over.

She then heard the sound of crying, looking to her right she saw Keenen crying his eyes out. Frowning she walked over to the boy ignoring the blood that stained her armor as she knelt down to the boy and gently picked him up.

"Keenen, I'm so sorry," Angela said as she held the boy to her armored chest. "I wasn't fast enough, I'm sorry,"

Falcomon wiped his tears away or tried to saying "You tried Angela, you really tried, but those monsters were too fast,"

Angela nods as she used one arm to reach up and take her mask helmet off, this lets her shoulder length blonde hair be seen. Her face was heart shaped and smooth with a light pink skin tone that gave her an angelic glow, her emerald green eyes held sadness in them as she comforted the child. Her face also had the crest of light symbol dawned her forehead in black ink, her red lips turn into a frown as she sighs her sharp cat-like canines showing slightly as she placed her helmet down on the ground.

She stroked Keneens back as he fell asleep in her arms while listening to the beat of her digital heart.

"I wish I could take care of him, but with a whole village to protect back home I know I can't," Angela said with sadness.

Falcomon nods knowing the Angel Digimon had a whole village to protect along with protecting their leader Ceresmom, it would put a lot of stress in her and the other guardians.

"I will look after him," Merukimon said as he walked over, with him was the other guardians.

Angela stood up and looked at Merukimon in the eye asking "Will you keep him safe?"

Merukimon gave a soft smile saying "I will, with my life,"

Angela nods as she handed Keneen over to the Olympus Digimon, she then leaned over and placed a necklace in his lap.

"He can use the necklace in emergencies to summon one of us, use it as a last resort," Angela said as she bent over and picked up her helmet.

Griffen walked over and placed a clawed hand on her shoulder, he too had drying blood on his armor. He had killed the most humans due to his more animalistic instincts that took over.

"You okay?" Griffen asked as he watched his Angel sister nod saying "I will be when we get home,"

"Home sounds," Hunter said while looking at his twin who said "very nice right about now,"

"I agree," Vixen said as she merged her nine tails into a single whitetail.

Aqua nods as she crossed her arms saying "We all need to recover from today,"

Andras grunts as he said "Both physically and mentally,"

"I need to wash the blood off my armor, the smell of blood is making me uneasy," Cypress said as he looked at his bloodied hands.

"We all need to wash the blood off our hands today," Nova said as she looked at her sword the blood was already drying on the blade.

"Let's return home everyone," Angela said making everyone nod as they got ready to leave.

"Goodbye Merukimon, Good luck with Keenen and if you need my help I'm only a call away," Angela said as she handed Merukimon her personal contact data to allow him to call her.

Merukimn nods saying "Thank you, Angela, have a safe journey home and give my greetings to Ceresmon,"

"I will, goodbye my friend," Angela said and with that, she unfolded her wings and flew into the air.

In the air also was Nova with Andras by her side carrying Aqua, Cypress was hovering next to Griffen who held Vixen in his arms. Hunter and Fenrir were flying on ahead to make sure the way was clear as Angela joined the group.

Without any words, the group started the journey home, with only the silence keeping them company as they flew.

 **GAIA VILLAGE**

When the guardians arrived back home they went straight to Ceresmon to report in, Ceresmon waited until after the report to hug her guardians, no, her children.

She had witnessed their digivalution through the plant life, it saddened her that they had to reach their mega levels like this and to stain their hands with blood straight after.

She called in Vixens mother who took the mega level fox Digimon home to get cleaned and hopefully rested up, Ceresmon also took her own children to her personal bathing area to get cleaned. No one was in the mood to be apart from each other after today, it was clear to Ceresmom that they would be having nightmares for a long time.

After a few days of rest it was clear how much of an impact the newly named 'Massacre' was on the guardians, they each lost that innocent look in their eyes that they once had. They also started to train more often and were on guard a lot more, only relaxing fully around friends and family or Ceresmom who they saw as a mother while Vixen saw her as an Aunt.

It was marked as the saddest and the most terrifying day in the digital world, it was one day that the guardians would never ever forget for a long time to come.

* * *

Done!

As you guys can tell, I've been going through some of my stories and updating them! One more chapter to go and then I can work on chapter 7 for this story.

In the next chapter, we have a small time skip and one of our guardians meets a Royal Knight.

Who will it be? Find out in the next chapter.

Until then, SaberbladePrime signing out!


	5. Chapter 5 A Royal Knight? Two?

Chapter 5!

In this chapter, we have a time skip and the group meets two of the royal knights. I was gonna do one but decided to have two instead.

Also, to yamatomattkamiya, Angela is Fem-Harry Potter.

And in the last chapter, I put in that Nova looks like Leona off League of Legends when I meant to say that she has the armor off the 'A New dawn Cinematic - League of Legends trailer' she has that armor.

I do NOT own Digimon or Harry Potter, along with Smite or League of Legends. I only own any Oc's I make and my story idea.

Off we go!

* * *

Chapter 5: A Royal Knight? Two!?

 **GAIA VILLAGE**

 **2 YEARS LATER**

As the sun began to rise over the calm village the sound of bird songs were heard along with the sound of early morning risers, one such early riser was Nova as she sat on top of Ceresmon's temple without her weapons and skirt armor.

She had also taken off her mask letting the wind caress her humanoid face, she had a smooth heart-shaped face with a small snout that gave her a draconic look but she looked mostly human like her blue skin grew warm in the rising sunlight while the white parts from under her chin and down her neck shined in the light. Her violet eyes took in the sight of the village with a small smile, her mask hung in her loose grip as she listened to the bird songs.

She liked to watch the sunrise, it reminded her of all the good times she use to have before reaching mega level. The thought of it made her look down, that day was forever burnt into her mind.

' _I should meet up with Angela, we have patrol this morning_ ' Nova said as she stood up and started to make her way down to her home.

She was on morning patrol duty with Angela today since Griffen was on the morning hunt team while Vixen took the afternoon hunting for today, tomorrow it would swap letting Griffen do the afternoon hunting while Vixen did the morning hunting.

Nova hummed as she arrived at her home and unlocked the door letting herself inside to see her simple but clear house, it was styled after a simple British home and kept clean. She hated it being messy, she also had a big bookcase near the back for her book collection.

She went over to the bed and took her skirt armor off the clean covers before attaching it to the rest of her hip armor with a secure click, she then summoned her shield and sword.

"No nicks or scratches, but I could do with cleaning my sword later," Nova muttered to herself as she de-summoned her weapons and left her house once again.

She locked the door before turning around to watch as many villagers started to exit their houses to start their day, she gave a small smile while greeting a couple of rookie digimon as she started her walk towards the edge of the village to meet Angela.

 **EDGE OF THE VILLAGE**

NORTH SIDE

Sitting up on a tree branch Angela sat as she waited for Nova to arrive for patrol, right now she was around 3 heads taller than a human male. The guardians stayed this size since it was more comfortable to be in around the village, they could go bigger but preferred to be comfortable. (If Marcus Damon stood next to one, he would reach the lower part of their chests.)

' _Why did they attack? For what reason?_ ' Angela thought as she watched the sky from her perch in the tree.

Theses questions often plagued Angela whenever she thought of the attack 2 years ago, don't get her wrong. She didn't hate humans, she just didn't trust them.

' _After all, hatred breeds more hatred until there is nothing left_ ' Angela thought as she watched the clouds drift by.

"Yo! Angela!" A voice yelled snapping the angel knight from her thoughts as she looked down at the ground to see Nova looking up at her from the base of the tree she sat on.

Angela smiles as she pushed off the branch she sat on and landed on the ground with ease as she tucked her wings close to her back, she then turned to Nova who walked over to her as she reached up and took her helmet off.

"Good morning Nova," Angela said as she held her helmet under her right arm.

"Good morning Angela, sleep well?" Nova asked as she stretched and rolled her neck to get any kinks out.

"I had a good nights sleep, but I got woken up by the twins prank on Griffen," Angela said with a chuckle as she recalled the prank this morning.

She had gotten woken up by Griffen's yells of annoyance as the twins switched his showers hot water with cold water, the yelling also woke up the other digimon in the area. The twins are currently hiding from cranky digimon.

Nova chuckles as she shook her head saying "God help us if the twins decided to become Omnimon X,"

The twins when they learned that they could combine into one being kinda shocked them but they had thought of doing it during the attack but Angela and others had digivolved to mega so they had no need to, they had also talked to the others about the possibility of becoming one being.

Griffen and Aqua were a little bit hesitant but agreed to it as a last resort and chose the name Dracio just in case, the twins liked the name.

"Two pranking minds in one body, both amazing yet terrifying," Angela said as she thought of the twins and how they both battled and did pranks.

Shivering Nova said "Okay, let's not think about the terror that is the twins and let's start patrol"

Angela laughed saying "All right, let's go"

She put her helmet on and took to the air as she summoned her sword while down below Nova summoned her own weapons and took off on foot.

 **HOUR LATER**

After an hour into their patrol, the two female knights found no threats to the village but they did stop to help a group of young digimon who had gotten lost and directed them back to the village.

Right now Nova was taking a 5-minute rest while listening to the forest, she liked listening to the sound of nature it calmed her down.

"Are you sure this is the right way?" A male voice said making Nova tense up and ready her weapons.

"I'm sure," A second female voice said.

Nova looked up at the trees to see Angela knelt on a tree branch looking in the direction of where it came from, Nova moved and got ready to run over to the voices.

Angela saw this and nodded before spreading her wings and taking to the sky, she would provide air support.

Nova took a deep breath before breaking into a run she kept running as she closed in on the voices, she soon arrived and burst through the trees and slammed her shield into one of the intruders.

This sent the figure into a tree as the first one yelled "Ulforceveedramon!"

Nova turns and swung her sword at the female intruder making her block the sword with her armored arm.

' _A Magnamon_ ' Nova thought as she faced another one of her kind.

Magnamon grunts and pushed Nova's blade away from her making Nova jump back a bit putting some distance between them.

"State your name and business!" Nova said as she held her weapons at the ready.

"I'm Magnamon of the Royal Knights, Ulforceveedramon and myself were sent here to check the area out," Magnamon said as she eyed the female golden knight before her.

"By who?" Angela asked as she flew into view making Magnamon look up in a small amount of shock.

"K-king Drasil," Magnamon said as Ulforceveedramon got up and went to his partner/sister side.

Angela landed beside Nova who lowered her weapons and looked at her friend who nods and looked over to the two knights saying "Follow us,"

Nova huffs before saying "I'll go on ahead and warn the others", She sent the two knights a nod before taking off in a run towards Gaia Village.

"You'll have to forgive her, she gets on edge when there are...uninvited guests in our home," Angela said as walked over to the two knights.

She placed her sword on her back as Ulforceveedramon asked: "I've never seen that kind of digimon in our line before, how did she become that?"

Angela chuckles saying "You'll find that digimon living in Gaia village are vastly different due to the nature of the place, you have to be tough when living next to a dense and deadly forest, along with a mountain range, a swamp, a frozen tundra, a thick jungle and a desert to name a few things,"

Magnamon gulps as Angela shook her head saying "Sorry, I'm Tenshimon one of the guardians of Gaia village,"

She held out her hand letting Ulforceveedramon shake her hand saying "Nice to meet you, you already met my sister Magnamon,"

Angela chuckles saying "Yes, and you met Sabermons shield first hand,"

Ulforceveedramon gave a chuckle of his own as Angela began to lead the two towards Gaia village.

 **GAIA VILLAGE**

Griffen grins as he hides in one of the large trees around the village as he watched Angela lead Magnamon and Ulforceveedramon into the village, Sabermon had warned the other guardians and Ceresmon about the two Royal Knights visiting the village.

So, right now he was watching them just to make sure they did not do anything funny or harm the village. He was hoping they would be peaceful so he could hunt the twins down, he still hasn't caught them yet.

Down bellow, Magnamon was looking around in amazement as she watched many kinds of digimon walk around and do their business or young digimon playing around.

"Amazing isn't it?" Tenshimon said as she nodded to a few passing digimon.

"You protect this?" Ulforceveedramon asked as they got closer to the center of town.

"We do, I'm the leader of the guardians and Sabermon is my second in command," Tenshimon said as they arrived to see Sabermon waiting for them.

"Who are the other guardians?" Magnamon asked as Sabermon smirked behind her mask.

"Why don't you meet them?" Sabermon said as she held up her hand making a glowing white orb form before throwing it up in the air.

The orb glowed once before sending out a pulse as around the village each guardian looked up at the orb, the white orb was mostly used to call meetings.

Griffen who as the closest grins saying "Showtime!", he jumped out his tree and landed on the group before breaking into a run towards the center of town.

Hiding up in the air the twins felt the pulse and shot down, Vixen who had been chatting with her mother looked up at the sky before nodding and politely bid her mother goodbye before taking off leaving her chuckling mother behind.

In the temple Andras was reading a book when he felt the pulse, putting his book away he left the temple and flew down to the meeting point.

In the garden center, Cypress was helping a few Floramon tend to some flowers when he felt the pulse, getting up he excused himself and left.

At the lake next to the village, Aquarius was about to go swimming when she saw the orb, huffing she said "Devils timing,", before taking off in a run.

Back with Angela and Nova the two grin as the orb vanished, "Here they come," Nova said as Griffen arrived.

"Hello, what do we have here?" Griffen asked as he looked at the two knights.

Magnamon felt her eyes grow wide, she was not expecting one of Leopardmons kind to be here! Or one that looked so wild it seems.

"Two more knights of Sabermons kind?", "Yeah, now we have the whole set!" Twin voices said as Hunter and Fenrir arrived from above.

"Whoa," Ulforceveedramon said as he saw the two X-antibody digimon, who both grinned at him.

"Hello there, I see we have some very important guests," Vixen said as she arrived and went over to stand by Angela.

Magnamon though she was surprised herself couldn't help but smirk as she saw a small blush form on her brother's cheeks at the sight of Tenkomon.

She was teasing him later for it!

"Not late am I?" Andras asked as he landed while glancing at the two knights before looking at his leader.

"No, your not late," Tenshimon said as she watched Andras relax.

Cypress then arrived with Aqua who did not look to happy. "You have the devils timing!" She yelled while Cypress tried to calm her down.

"Sorry, did I catch you about to go swimming?" Nova apologized as her friend huffs saying "Yes, but I can see it was for good reason,"

Tenshimon nods taking command. "Everyone meet our guests, Magnamon and her brother Ulforceveedramon they're here on King Drasil's order," She said.

"King Drasil? Must be important," Andras said as he flexed his wings a little bit.

Magnamon who eyed Mizumon for a few seconds before looking at Tenshimon asking "Who is your village leader?"

"Ceresmon, she is our leader I can take you to her if you wish?" Angela asked making the two knights nod.

"If that's okay with you," Ulforceveedramon said as the angel knight nods.

"It is, everyone you may return to what you were doing but Duftmon, come with me," Tenshimon said as the meeting ended.

Duftmon nods as he went to his leader's side, the others nodded to each other before leaving to go back to their activities.

"I'll get you two later!" Duftmon yelled at the twins as they took off laughing.

"Uh?" Magnamon asks as she watched Duftmon growl and walk on ahead of them.

Tenshimon chuckles saying "The twins, WarGreymonX and MetalGarurumonX played a prank on Duftmon this morning, hahaha, he still after them,"

The two knights shared a look before shrugging and following Tenshimon, the group of four walked until they reached the temple in the middle of the village.

"Welcome to Ceresmon's temple, this is where Ceresmon lives," Tenshimon said as she leads them through the corridors to the throne room.

Duftmon was standing at the door as they walked over, he glanced at Tenshimon who nods making Duftmon huff before turning and knocking on the door twice.

"Come in," Ceresmons voice was heard as the doors open.

"Ceresmon, we have guests," Duftmon said as he walked into the room before giving a polite bow of greeting which Tenshimon also did.

Ceresmon nods as she looked at her two children over before looking at the two royal knights, she had a feeling that King Drasil would pick up on her village sooner or later.

"I had a feeling the King would pick up on our home sooner or later," Ceresmon said as she looked at Angela.

"You may take your helmet off now," She said making Angela nod as she reached up and took her helmet off letting her face be seen.

Magnamon was amazed at how beautiful the female angel was, she was then snapped from her thoughts by Ceresmon.

"Please take a seat, I will tell you about my village," Ceresmon said as she created seats made from plants for everyone to sit on.

UlforceVeedramon sat down as Magnamon looked her seat over saying "Cool, you get a seat wherever and whenever you want,"

Duftmon chuckles while both Ceresmon and Tenshimon giggle at her comment.

When Magnamon sat down Ceresmon began to tell them about the village and a little bit about the guardians of the village.

 **3 HOURS LATER**

"I'm amazed to go from such a small village to this," UlforceVeedramon said as he glanced out the window to the village bellow.

Magnamon nods as she got up and stretched, she learned a lot today. How were they gonna put this in a single report?

Wait a minute, maybe she could? Worth a shot.

"Excuse me Ceresmon? Would it be too much to ask if two of the guardians accompanied us back to King Drasil?" Magnamon asked making the guardians and leader tense.

"Why?" Ceresmon asked she was a little unsure of sending two of her guardians to such far away place.

"Well, we are going to have to put this into a report for the king and half of the stuff they probably won't believe without proof," Magnamon said while rubbing the back of her neck.

"Meet the King? I'll pass, I got training to do," Duftmon said as Angela smirks.

"I don't mind, I also wish to meet the others knights and learn more about them," Angela said holding her chin in thought a smile on her lips.

"A fair trade," UlforceVeedramon said with a nod as Ceresmon sighs.

"If you wish to Tenshimon, but please, be careful," Ceresmon said making the angel knight nod.

"I will be," She said before leaving the room with the two knights.

Ceresmon turned and went back to her throne, she just hoped nothing bad happened this time around.

 **AN HOUR LATER**

After asking the other Guardians if they wanted to meet the King and other Royal Knights most declined since they had jobs to do, only Sabermon wished to go.

So, now the group of four stood at the edge of the village. Sabermon had her weapons at the ready while Tenshimon was warming up her wings.

"You two ready?" Magnamon asked as she walked over.

"It's going to be a long journey," UlforceVeedramon said as Sabermon nods in response.

"We're ready to go," She said while checking her sword over.

The two royal knights nod as Magnamon cracked her knuckles before saying "Let's go!"

Tenshimon grins as she shot into the air with UlforceVeedramon while Magnamon and Sabermon ran on the ground, this was going to be an interesting trip.

* * *

Done!

Now, all that's left if chapter 6 to update then I can move onto doing chapter 7!

In the next chapter, Angela and Nova meet the royal knights and the king himself.

Until then, SaberbladePrime signing out!


	6. Chapter 6 Meet the King

Chapter 6

In this chapter, Angela and Nova meet the king and the other Royal Knights.

Also, two Knights meet their match! ;).

I do NOT own Digimon or Harry Potter in anyway shape or form, I only own my Ocs and story idea.

Off we go!

* * *

Chapter 6: Meet the King.

Magnamon pants as she rested beside Sabermon who was having a drink of water, they had been running for 2 days and were near the Knights home.

"So, your base is a huge tree?" Sabermon asked while handing Magnamon her drink.

"Yeah, it's known as the Server Tree," Magnamon said before snapping the lower part of her mask back to show her lips letting her have a drink.

Up in the air, Tenshimon was chatting with UlforceVeedramon about the other knights and what they were like. She found it amusing that his sister had a hidden prankster in her, she would have to tell the twins and Aqua when she got back after the trip.

"We're almost there, just a few more miles I don't know how you managed to run this far and only now are getting tired," Magnamon said as she handed Sabermon her drink container back.

"It's a part of our training and because of where we live, digimon in the Gaia zone as you call it have 'evolved' to match our environment," Sabermon said as she picked up her sword and shield.

Magnamon nods as she signaled to her brother that they were moving out, the male knight nods before flying ahead with Tenshimon.

"Let's go," Sabermon said as the two knights broke into a run, they could fly but found the exercise to be great for their stamina and it was fun nothing like running full speed and the rush you get when ducking and dodging obstacles.

Magnamon had to admit it was fun being around Tenshimon and Sabermon, both females were very strong and friendly. Tenshimon was an angel that while she was related to the Ophanimon line was nothing like the peace-loving celestial angel, rather Tenshimon was the knight version of Ophanimon and had no problem fighting to settle something if it could not be settled with words. She was the leader of the guardians for a reason, her calm and fair attitude when leading made her a great guardian and leader.

While Sabermon was the more how could she put this? Sabermon was like a more knightly version of Magnamon herself only stronger and skilled with a bladed weapon, she also had a strong punch and could also fight in hand to hand if she lost her shield and sword in battle. UlforceVeedramon learned this the hard way yet again.

The golden knight chuckles as they arrived at the Server Tree, she looked over to see Sabermon looking at the huge tree with wide eyes.

"That is one huge tree!" Sabermon said as she looked the tree over.

"It sure is," Tenshimon said as she landed with UlforceVeedramon.

"I bet Duftmon would love to climb this," Sabermon said as she put her weapons away.

She then thought of something. "Wait, how are you going to introduce us to the other knights and the king?"

Magnamon shared a look with her brother before an idea worked its way into her mind, an idea that made her give a hidden smirk.

"I got an idea," She said as Tenshimon nodded to her giving Magnamon the go-ahead to tell her idea.

"Heres how it goes," Magnamon said as she told her idea.

 **A FEW MINUTES LATER**

UlforceVeedramon hid his smirk as he stood by his sister, he for once was going to enjoy watching one of Magnamon's pranks and the prank was not on him!

He gave his report while Magnamon stood and held her hip in a relaxed pose while secretly using her tail to signal to the now hidden female digimon, he soon finished his report.

"I see, so the digimon in this Gaia zone are vastly different from normal digimon?" Omnimon asked as he stood by their leader Alphamon.

Magnamon nods saying "It's because of the environment they live in, the leader of the village there explained that due to its extreme nature the digimon had to adapt to survive plus from what I've seen it also causes a drastic change to one's digivalution line"

"And looks as well, I have to admit I've never seen a MagnaAngemon decked out in so much armor," UlforceVeedramon said as he remembered seeing a heavily armored MagnaAngemon back in the Village, the MagnaAngemon had been one of Ceresmon's guards.

"Who is the leader of this village?" King Drasil asked through his human body. (*CoughstolenCough!* Sorry! Had something in my throat.)

"Ceresmon of the Olympus 12, mostly her Medium form," Magnamon said as she smirked under her mask.

"Ceresmon? I wonder how she made the village?" Dynasmon asked while holding his chin in thought.

Alphamon nods in agreement before asking his own question. "I'm mostly curious about how different the digivalution is there, is it just minor changes or completely new forms?" He asked.

Magnamon glanced at her brother before nodding as she looked at her fellow knights and said: "Why don't you ask two residents of the village yourselves?"

"She means us," A female voice said from above making the knights tense as from the ceiling dropped Sabermon and Tenshimon.

"Evening everyone," Sabermon said as she went to stand next to Magnamon who chuckles while Tenshimon nods in greeting before standing next to UlforceVeedramon.

"Who are you two?" Leopardmon asked a little tense.

"Everyone, meet two of the village guardians, Tenshimon the leader of the guards and Sabermon the second in command," Magnamon said as she took in the shocked yet tense faces of her fellow knights.

"Whoa," Crusadermon said as she walked over and got a closer look at the two female knights while Magnamon chuckles more.

"This is shocking," Craniamon said.

Sabermon chuckles as she said "That's what the digimon on the way here said,"

Tenshimon smirks under her helmet before reaching up and takes her helmet off to show her face, she smiles saying "I must admit I've never thought we would stun the 13 royal knights into near silence,"

Alphamon shook his head before speaking "Indeed, I did not expect this but all the same welcome to the Server Tree Tenshimon, Sabermon,"

"It's an honor Alphamon," Tenshimon said as she glanced at the other knights.

When her eyes landed on Omnimon who was standing by Alphamon she found herself wondering why her heart started beating a little faster than normal, shaking it off she turned to King Drasil.

"I never thought I'd meet the king of the digital world, using a human body," She said a little uneasy with the thought.

"You are uneasy," The king said.

"A little bit, me and the guardians all have a bad history with humans, don't get me wrong I don't outright hate them I just distrust them," Tenshimon said.

Sabermon nods saying "We don't like to hold grudges unless it's necessary,"

"Duftmon and his grudge with the twins pranks," Tenashimon said with a small laugh.

"He still hasn't caught them, I almost feel sorry for him," Sabermon said as she shook her head in amusement.

"I'll save my questions for later but first, how long will you be staying?" Dynasmon asked.

"We been given a small vacation leave by our leader, for around how long was it again?" Sabermon asked her sister.

"Around a week as a trial period to see how this goes for us before we have to return to our duties back home," Tenshimon said.

Sabermon nods as she mentally sorted that bit of info away for later, she had a whole week to herself to relax!

"Well, you may stay here in the Server tree we have plenty of unused rooms for you to use," King Drasil said as the two nod.

"Thank you King Drasil, if you don't mind, may we be shown our guest rooms? So we may settle in?" Tenshimon asked while flexing her wings slightly.

"You may, Magnamon please show them the way," King Drasil said making Magnamon nod.

"Yes sir, come on girls this way," Magnamon said as she leads her fellow female Knights out of the room.

Once they left UlforceVeedramon chuckled saying "Amazing ain't they?"

Leopardmon nods saying "Indeed they are,"

Omnimon was strangely silent as the King called the meeting to a close, the Knights left the room and went back to their rooms or patrols.

Alphamom walked with his friend having taken notice of his quiet demeanor.

"Something troubling you my friend?" Alphamon asked.

"Hum? No, I'm just trying to wrap my mind around how different they are I never knew the Ophanimon line had a knight type in there or the fact that the Veemon line had another knight digivalution," Omnimon said.

Alphamon nods in agreement "Same for me, for now, let's get to know our guests a bit more before asking questions I'm betting they are tired from their long journey,"

Omnimon nods as the two went back to their rooms to rest of for tomorrow or get ready for patrol.

 **NEXT DAY**

"Incoming!" Magnamon yelled as she jumped back from a strike from Tenshimon.

"I got your back!" Sabermon said as she ran over and locked blades with Tenshimon.

"This is one hell of a spar!" UlforceVeedramon said as he blocked a few of Magnamon's missiles.

The group of four had gotten up early before the other knights to watch Tenshimon and Sabermon have a friendly spar, only for Magnamon and UlforceVeedramon to get dragged into the fight. Magnamon ended up on Sabermons team while Tenshimon had UlforceVeedramon.

"What is going on in here?" Omnimon asked as he walked into the training room only to jump back as Sabermon was sent flying into the wall.

"Nice toss," Sabermon said as she pulled herself free and rushed back into the fight.

Tenshimon smirks as she landed on the ground and met Sabermon head-on with her own sword as they tried to overpower each other.

"Ready to give in?" Sabermon asked with a hidden smirk.

"Are you?" Tenshimon asked back before letting her aura and power grow making a whiteish blue aura cover her body in a thin layer.

Sabermon smirks letting her own aura and power grow making a golden aura cover her body in a thin layer, this also caused small bits of rubble to rise into the air.

"My gods," Omnimon said as he watched the two females, he could feel the power leaking from them.

He watched as Magnamon and UlforceVeedramon landed on the other side of the room as the other knights ran inside, no doubt feeling the power from the two female knights.

Tenshimon growls as she moved and used her strength to push Sabermon back making the golden knight grunt as she was forced to take a step back, this allowed Tenshimon to move and push Sabermons sword away knocking the golden knight off balance.

Tenshimon then shot forward and punched Sabermon in the gut knocking the air of her lung as she was sent flying back into the wall, Sabermon pants as she pulled herself free only to fall to one knee. She went to get up only to feel a cold blade next to her neck making her chuckle.

"You win this round," Sabermon said as her aura died down.

Tenshimon stopped her own aura and put her blade away saying "That was a good fight, you almost got me a few times,"

Sabermon gave a small huff as she got her breath back, Tenshimon smiles holding out a hand to her friend and sister. Sabermon grins taking Tenshimons hand and hoisting herself up.

"Next time I'll win for sure," Sabermon said before wincing as she rubbed her waist.

"Sorry, I guess we both got carried away," Tenshimon said as she took her helmet off.

Her wings flex as she folded them close to her back as Magnamon ran over.

"That was insane! You two are powerhouses," She said.

"You think that's insane? You should see all of the guardians in a free for all now that is insane," Sabermon said as she fist-bumped with Magnamon.

Crusadermon walked over asking "Do you two normally train this early in the morning?"

"Yes, but today was just a friendly spar," Tenshimon said as she rubbed her neck.

"Friendly?!" Dynasmon asked while sharing a look with Craniamon who only nodded in shock himself.

It was going to be an interesting week!

* * *

Done!

Now I can start of chapter 7! Wish me luck!

In the next chapter, Angela and Nova spend some time with the knights and learn more about them.

SaberbladePrime signing out!


End file.
